December Drabbles
by dellykins
Summary: A drabble  or more  a day in December. Multi-continuity.


December 2011: A Drabble a Day. Week 1.

* * *

><p>December 1st:<p>

**Title:** December First: Winter Winds  
><strong>Verse: Multi-continuity<strong> AU  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None. This is pure fluff.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Alexis/Skywarp  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Alexis dreams.  
><strong>Note:<strong>December 2011. A Drabble a Day.

Alexis looked out the window. It was bright, so very bright, and clear. When she was little she remembered visiting her grandmother each year. The bustle of the airport, the chill once they stepped outside. She remembered the slush under her feet, and how the snow would swirl about her getting caught on her eyelashes and melting on her cheeks.

"Something on your mind, Lexi?" Skywarp asked, kneeling down so they were at eye-level.

She smiled, amused, and reached out and touched his faceplate, opened the bond, she let him relive it with her.

"Oh." He ex-vented loudly.

"I've never been a religious person, well...not until lately. But I do appreciate the holidays."

"Family." He said, understanding. The sigil he sent her had all sorts of connotations. Trine, family, flock, mates.

She smiled, "Exactly."

* * *

><p>December 2nd:<p>

**Title:** The Thought That Counts...  
><strong>Verse: Multi-continuity<strong> AU  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Barricade/Mikaela, Sam  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Gifts  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It is the thought that counts.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>142  
><strong>Note:<strong> December 2011: A Drabble a Day. This is set a year after Yule-tide Cheer. I.e. the second Christmas they were together.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mikaela smoothed over the bright paper, her fingers flitting along the edges nervously.

"Just open it." Barricade chuckled.

"Open it Mikaela," Sam pleaded, nearly bouncing in his seat. "The rest of us want a turn."

Mikaela smirked, at Sam's wheedling tone. He was worse than a little kid. She took pity on him and finally ripped open the flimsy, paper wrapping. "Oh." She gasped, her fingers ghosted over the glass and the wood of the frame. She wondered, for one brief moment what Barricade had bribed Sunstreaker with. She pulled the picture closer, examining each face in the picture, both bot and human.

"You always said you wanted a family portrait." Barricade murmured, barely a whisper.

She didn't answer him for a moment, as she wiped at her face, dashing away the moisture. "I love you."

"I love you as well, Mikaela."

OoOoOoOoOo

**Title:** Home is Where the Spark Is.  
><strong>Verse: Multi-continuity<strong> AU  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None. Pure fluff.  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Mikaela, Mirage, Hound.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Lights  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>230  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Hound, Mirage and a bit of Christmas cheer.  
><strong>Note:<strong> December 2011: A Drabble a Day. Set two years after _Yule-tide Cheer_, and three weeks before _The Thought That Counts..._

OoOoOoOoOo

The tree was massive, at least by Mikaela's standards. It towered over her, and most of the bots. Hound and Mirage had spent most of the day decorating it. Mikaela has amused at Hound's enthusiasm, and Mirage's attention to detail.

"It...looks like something from Better Homes and Gardens." Mikaela said, blinking. It was not what she had been expecting in the least.

Mirage smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Mikaela said blinking.

"Annabelle helped me make some of the ornaments." Hound offered, still grinning. "And Sarah strung the cranberries."

Mikaela nodded, still blinking owlishly.

"Wait until you see the lights." Mirage said, in that precise tone of his, already walking over to turn out the overhead lights. They were bathed in inky darkness for a moment, and then the light on the tree flared to life, shining white and pure like stars against the surrounding darkness that blanketed the room.

Mikaela's eyes smarted for a moment, and then focused on the sight. "Perfect."

"Yes, it is." Mirage agreed. It reminded him of home, the glowing white lights. Iacon, the jewel of Cybertron, had always been a city of lights. It made him home sick for the briefest moment, and then it passed. Home, he reminded himself many time were where his loved ones were, and for now at least the little blue marble in the sky was that home.

* * *

><p>December 3rd:<p>

**Title:** Festivities  
><strong>Verse: <strong>Multi-continuity AU  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Mikaela Banes, Alexis (Black), Prowl, Jazz, Barricade  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Rock and roll  
><strong>Summary:<strong> :D Kereoke  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>196  
><strong>Note:<strong>December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

Barricade sat back, amused as he watched the humans sing, Karaoke they called it. His optics flicked over and he nearly snickered as he watched Jazz. The mech leaned in, his optics intent, until Prowl elbowed him.

Mikaela and Alexis stood on the impromptu stage belting out some song that Barricade couldn't name, although he was sure Jazz could. He doubted that was the reason for the gawking. Prowl elbowed Jazz again, and received a dirty look in turn.

"Oh, man." Jazz said under his breath, "Oh man, that is hot."

Barricade snickered, "You have some kind of a death wish, don't you?"

"Ya' know-"

"No. I really don't. If you looked at Mikaela like that I would clobber you."

Jazz blinked at him. "Now looke-

"And Prowl should clobber you now." Barricade rolled his eyes. "Because a bonded Mech shouldn't look at anyone like you are-"

"That is enough." Prowl said sharply. "Both of you. Cut it out."

"Prowler, ya know I dun mean no harm."

Prowl vented loudly, his door-wings hitching. "I know, love. He is right though." He gave his bond-mate a sideways glance, "But we will discuss that later. In private."

* * *

><p>December 4th:<p>

**Title:** Dark and Vast  
><strong>Verse: <strong>Multi-continuity AU  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language. :D  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Mikaela and Barricade  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Space is really...really  
><strong>Summary:<strong> space is spacey. :D  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>111  
><strong>Note: <strong>Prompts kill me. Seriously.

Mikaela looked out the port hole, looked and looked. They had been stationed on Valor for less than a week, and still she couldn't help but look. Space was so Big. She tried to wrap her mind around it, but from the ship, if anything it seemed even bigger. More vast. Space was just really, really fucking big and she could not stop gawking.

"Mikaela? Are you okay?" Barricade asked, catching her for what seemed like the millionth time nearly plastered to the port-side window.

"I'm fine. I just-"

"I know." He laughed. "It is overwhelming the first time."

She nodded not even able to find the words for it. "Yes."

* * *

><p>December 5th:<p>

**Title:** The Fruit-basket  
><strong>Verse: <strong>multi-continuity AU  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Warnings: none. Just fluff.<strong>  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Clementines and Kumquats  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>133  
><strong>Note:<strong>December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

"What is that?" Hound asked, bending down to peer at Alexis.

Alexis flushed and laughed, Pushing the fruit basket away from her. "It's a clementine. My mother sent them."

Hound's optics widened as he looked at all of the fruit piled into the basket. "And the little ones?"

"Kumquats." she offered.

"Interesting."

"My mother doesn't trust you guys to feed me right." She laughed.

Hound looked affronted. "Really?"

"No, I'm just pulling your leg. It's honestly a Christmas tradition for my family, like oranges in stockings, I guess."

"Fascinating." Hound declared.

Alexis could only shake her head, he found the oddest things interesting.

* * *

><p>December 6th:<p>

**Title:** Pot Calling the Kettle  
><strong>Verse:<strong> Multi-continuity AU  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Barricade/Mikaela  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> werewolf  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>63  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Movie night!  
><strong>Note:<strong>December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

Barricade made a sound suspiciously like a snort. "What a ridiculous premise."

"You have something against werewolves?" Mikaela laughed. "I thought it was a rather good movie."

"Ridiculous."

Mikaela raised one dark brow, "How is is any more Ridiculous than a giant, alien robotic life-form that turns into a vehicle. seriously, love."

Barricade glared at her, and then laughed. "You have a point."

* * *

><p>December 7th:<p>

**Title:** Battered  
><strong>Verse:<strong> Multi-continuity AU  
><strong>Series: <strong>G1  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>Violence, sorta.  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Blaster, Soundwave  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> .veterans of psychic wars  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>128  
><strong>Note:<strong>December 2011: A Drabble a Day

Soundwave watched Blaster wearily across the battlefield. They had clashed often enough, rending at each others minds like the predators they were. They were both veterans of these games. Soundwave launched the first attack, battering at Blaster's firewalls, sending the other mech on the offensive. This was not a battle he planned on losing.

Still, Blaster finally gave him a mental shove, snapping Soundwave back into his body. Most mech would have been deterred, but not Soundwave. He took it all in stride and launched another attack. He had patience. He would wear the other one down until he was nothing.

They battered at each other in this manner until the retreat was called on the Decepticon's side. Soundwave snapped into his own consciousness again and reluctantly followed that order.


End file.
